bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Shenanigags
Shenanigags is a cult based around improvised comedy founded by Copernicus. It appeared in ''Yes And'' and ''Out to Sea'','' in [[Season 2|'Season 2']].'' Physical Appearance Shenanigags is a comedy-based dogmatic school of thought, taught by a for-profit organization, with the promise of social and professional opportunities. Its founder and owner is Copernicus. It also has a cruise ship known as "the Giggleship." Background Season 1 In Horse Majeure, improv guy is among guests with Roxy. In Later he injured himself by entering Todd and Mr. Peanutbutter's Halloween in January store that had its floor removed. In ''Zoës and Zeldas'' he's been served by Cow Waitress, with Todd and BoJack are having lunch in Silver Spoon Diner. Season 2 In ''Yes And'''' Todd is seen at the '''Shenanigags' learning about improv. He has won over the group, except Brian. The members explain you get suggestions from the audience, make up scenes based on them, but you're not allowed to ask questions or say no. You should also try to build on suggestions, called the "Yes and" technique. Todd can't believe how simple improv is, which Brian disagrees with. The members tell him most importantly, improv is about community, which Todd has always want to be a part of. Todd and the other Shenanigags members are at a bar when one of the members spots Copernicus, who Todd learns is the founder of Shenanigags. Todd wants to talk to him, but the other members stop him, saying you can't just go talk to him. Brian tells Todd to improv on a random lady, to prove himself worthy. Todd approaches an old woman and improvs her successfully, telling her that her friend exploded, and the gang cheer for him as they all leave. This also gets Copernicus's attention. Later, Todd enters BoJack's house and begins to tell BoJack, Diane, and Wanda about improv. He tries to get them to practice with him, but BoJack and Wanda tell him to stop. Todd hopes he impress the leader council so he can become a Level 2. Diane believes he's joined a cult, while Todd claims it isn't. BoJack agrees that improv is, in fact, a cult because he read a book about cults during he was a Scientologist. Diane rants about how nothing matters, after she leaves, Wanda tells BoJack he has to talk to her. Todd remembers his class and runs to Shenanigags. The members reprimand him for being late, and warn him if he's late again he'll be kicked out. They also reveal Brian was kicked out for being too negative, and sent away by Copernicus to the Shenanigags cruise line, the Giggleship. Todd then says his best friend told him improv is a cult, but he says he doesn't believe that. The members tell him to invite BoJack to his improv show, to see if he's a true friend or not, or if BoJack's worth having in his life. Todd has his graduation show and is upset that BoJack didn't come. BoJack continues to drive as he appears to slow down. He then goes out to a bar to celebrate with the Shenanigags members, who all greet him, and one member tells Todd that Copernicus wants to talk to him. In Out to Sea Todd shares a drink with Copernicus, the founder of Shenanigags. Copernicus invites Todd to come with him on the Giggleship, Shenanigags's cruise ship, and be his number two. Todd goes back to BoJack's to get his stuff, because he's going on the comedy cruise line, to discover that BoJack has returned. After an awkward greeting, Todd tells BoJack that he's finally moving out, just like he wanted. BoJack attempts to apologize for missing Todd's graduation performance, although Todd knows he doesn't mean it. Todd then asks BoJack if he remembers the morning after his first night of staying with him, which BoJack doesn't. Todd says he made BoJack a bunch of pancakes to thank him for letting him stay, but BoJack got mad at him for letting him eat so many pancakes, so he chased him around but he was hungover and full from the pancakes so he took a nap. When he woke up, he thanked Todd for the pancakes, and told him to leave. BoJack says he doesn't remember any of that. As Todd is about to leave, BoJack tells Todd he's better off without him, and says they've had some good times. He asks Todd if he agrees. Todd reluctantly replies with "Right," and tells BoJack that he hopes he'll find a way to be happy as he leaves. Copernicus shows Todd around the Giggleship and leads him to his cabin, which is small and dingy and only contains an old mattress, although Todd is excited to not sleep on a couch anymore. On the Giggleship, Todd is hanging out with his Shenanigans friends, when he sees a beaten up Brian being carried off by guards because he didn't scrub the floors. Todd goes to see Copernicus so that they can clear things up. He goes into Copernicus's empty tiny cabin, where he discovers a port hole covered up by a poster. Todd crawls through it and discovers Copernicus has a large luxurious cabin—and most importantly, Copernicus is a fraud, evident by a book of butt jokes on his table. Copernicus catches Todd and he is taken away by guards. BoJack manages to get on the Giggle ship and breaks into Todd's improv performance, and begs Todd to come home. Todd can't remember anything due to being brainwashed, so BoJack reminds Todd of who he is and that he should come home. Todd agrees and escapes with BoJack. ]] The two of them run out of the auditorium but run into guards. There is an improv fight that BoJack and Todd win. The two of them make it outside. BoJack climbs down onto his boat. Todd begins to climb down when Copernicus tries to stop him. Todd tells him improv is fun, but not to this extent, and that he's going to leave with his friend. Copernicus begins to question why BoJack is his friend, because he sabotaged his rock opera, abuses him, and has never said anything nice to him. Todd tries to say it's more complicated than that. Two Shenanigags members try to convince Todd they're his real friends. All of a sudden, BoJack tells Todd he actually made him hash browns the first morning he stayed with him. He then says, he kept eating them and they both threw up in the pool. He tells Todd he told him to clean it up, but he ended up having call the pool cleaner. Afterwards, Todd told him "''Thank you for letting me stay here. I don't have anywhere else to go." BoJack explains that made him feel good about himself, and that letting him stay with him was the best thing he ever did on purpose. He tells Todd he's his best friend, and Todd gets on his ship. The two ride back to land. Todd asks BoJack why he has a boat, but he doesn't remember. Season 3 In Stop the Presses, the Female Improviser named Martha is Cabracadabra's driver. Trivia * It is strongly implied throughout ''Yes And'' that Shenanigags is a parody of the controversial Church of Scientology. Category:Organizations Category:Locations